youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Anime
Anime are cartoons from Japan, they mostly are known for their beautiful visuals and most of them have stories, like western cartoons, they both have cliches and can have plot holes, unlike most western cartoons, most anime are story based, look at western cartoons, most are funny nowadays and don't even follow a story or plot. Visuals The visuals look better than most modern western cartoons, the fingernails look more clear and easier to look at, body parts are more detailed, environment of objects and nature are greatly detailed, most anime have large eyed characters, but not all of them, Example of small eyed characters:Serial Experiments Lain. The man responsible for anime and manga art flaws is Christopher Hart, the unashamed, whiny 28 year old asshole whom makes terrible Kids Draw Manga books. He refuses to change his art style or to listen to any customer that dosent like his art. He still lives with his parents in Conneticut and every friday orders Domino' Pizza (very popular in japan!) List of Best Anime # Cory In The House (it's definitely an anime, if you think otherwise, you need to check your privilege, you weaboo.) #South Park #Filthy Frank Anime #Boku no Pico # Dragon Ball Z (dubbed only) # The Fairly Oddparents # Rickroll Anime # Dillon the Hacker Anime # Racist Mario # Naruto (dubbed only) # Sword Art Online II (dubbed only) # Drake and Josh # Avatar: The Last Airbender # Misha (Pokemon Go kid) Anime # JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # One Piece # Weeaboos - Real Life # Internet Explorer Anime (and Microsoft Edge Anime) # Ronald McDonald Anime # Family Guy # Robot Chicken # Rick and Morty # Flappy Bird # The Simpsons # iCarly # Keemstar Anime # One-Punch Man (and Caillou) # Happy Wheels Anime # Teen Titans # Pokémon (and Pokemon Go) # Sailor Moon # Johnny Test # Undertale (Anime is real) # Super Minecraft Kid Anime # Hoshi No Kaabii (Kirby of the Stars) (and the fuckin' 4kids dub) 星のカービィ # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni # Dragonzball P # Cbeebies # Thomas and Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine) # My Little Pony # Gumball # Don't Hug Me I'm Scared # The Flintstones Anime # Mario Super Show! # Dora the Explorer # Spongebob Squarepants # Shrek # Hitler Anime # Kung Fu Panda # Gabe Newell Anime # Donald Trump Anime # Chinese bootleg entertainment for children (it's underrated) # Sepia Go! # Splatoon # The Legend of Zelda Cartoon # Dagashi Kashi # Nichijou # Clannad # Rurouni Kenshin # Chargeman Ken! # Golden Time Hentai The pornographic genre of Anime, most of them are criticized for focusing on Sex scenes with genitals shown instead of telling a story and most of them have characters being underaged in the Japanese versions, In the US versions of Hentai Anime, characters are re-aged 18, good news is that The Japanese versions of Hentai Anime have genitals being censored. Criticism Anime has been criticized because of weeaboos, weeaboos made anime look bad, just like call of duty fanboys, they make their own stuff they love look bad without noticing it. Trivia *All info is on Wikipedia. Category:Japanese Category:Anime Category:Sexy and Hot